The Highest Hope
by literallyinatree
Summary: Drabble of a scene a few years after the ending of The Goddess Inheritance. "The happiest day — the happiest hour Mine eyes shall see — have ever seen" — Edgar Allan Poe


**Rambles of the Author:**

Hello readers or fellow writers of the Goddess Test archive! Um, this is the first little piece of writing I've ever uploaded on the internet for people to read. Please enjoy...? And review or favorite if you liked it! And I'm not entirely perfect with grammar, and also, please read my profile is this seems out of context; the explanation is there.

_—Marley_

* * *

Getting around the Underworld and using the portal — much to James's disappointment — was slowly getting easier as the years went on. Which only goes to say that I still don't like using it, just only when it's necessary.

Like today, for instance.

Squeezing my eyes shut helped, but I always froze up as they watered and my heart fluttered. The imprint of traveling through rock was forever burned into my eyelids though, and it still felt as if I were going to be buried alive. Trapped in millions of pounds of rock.

I forced myself to breathe.

A small hand slipped in mine, warm against my clammy palm, and shorter fingers interlace with my own.

"Mama? It's over—we're here."

I had to force my eyes open, and I looked down at my son. Milo smiled brightly, making my heart swell and I couldn't help but smile back. I carded my fingers through his hair, bending to press a kiss to his forehead.

Even being an eight-year-old, it still surprises me when he takes everything in stride, when it took me ages to get used to it. Milo lets go of my hand. "Let's go find Ally," I said.

His face brightened and turned without a word.

Milo ran on ahead of me and out of sight, and I felt a grin slide across my face. He still had an adorable chubby face, though, with his pensive stare, he looked like a miniature Henry. His dark hair was stuck up around his head in little spikes, and it fell into his eyes. It was past time to give him a haircut.

When I rounded the corner, he had come to a stop outside the dining room and was peering in. Silently coming to a stand behind him, I whispered, "What are we doing?"

He gave me a look that told me it should have been obvious, and pressed a finger to his mouth. Uncle James, he mouthed at me. And Ally.

Ally was the third mortal Eric and I had chosen to take the notorious goddess test. Though, ever since the council had defeated Cronus and killed Calliope, I guess it wasn't so much as ill-fated as it had been when I had been tested. None of the girls had been murdered during the night in mysterious ways, thankfully.

But that didn't mean it was hard to look Ally and the past two girls—Claire and Nora—without feeling my chest tighten with worry that something might happen to her. That I didn't see a dark shadow hovering over them. It's one of the reasons I spend so much time away from Eden manor, which was chosen for obvious reasons.

My throat tightened as memories surfaced.

I know that whenever I pass in front of mirrors, evidence of those memories were in my eyes. Sometimes, after exhausting myself trying to push myself at my job in the Underworld, I woke up still seeing blood on my hands; felt bitter, cold wind soaking in deep into my bones. And the ache as seeing wheat blonde hair tint darker with crimson.

It always felt like someone punching me right in the chest, and ripping my heart clean out. Sometimes I couldn't even get out of bed—the pillows would be wet from my tears as I cried until I felt like I couldn't breathe. It would take me hours, possible all day just get myself together.

Henry didn't mind; he'd hold me all night as I cried into his shoulder. He'd whisper that I still needed time to grieve, and that loss couldn't be forgotten in one day, or even centuries from now. It was those same words he told me, so long ago it felt like.

I blinked slowly, and stared at the floor to hide the tears that burned at the back of my eyes. I slowly leaned around Milo, to where I could see partly into the dining room.

The table still looked the same, with its immaculate tablecloth and fine china place setting. But no one was sitting at the table where it was set with breakfast. Instead a little ways away from it, stood James and Ally.

James's head was bent close toward Ally's, who looked like she was whispering. A smile lit her face up, and she was gesturing dramatically with her hands. As I watched, curiosity getting the better of me, James threw his head back, and his laughter echoed in the room.

I hadn't heard James laugh like that it ages, if even at all.

My jaw dropped open a little when, shyly, Ally reached out her hand and hooked one of her fingers with James's. She peered up into his eyes, and he smiled, equally shy, interlacing their fingers together tightly, his thumb brushing against the inside of her wrist. He dipped his head lower, and he took her other hand and raised it to his face, pressing it against his cheek.

I felt a smile tip the corners of my mouth, and I placed my hands on Milo's shoulders, drawing him away. He gave a low cry of protest.

"This is a private moment, baby. Let's let them be. We can always come back later."

"But what are they doing?"

"They're about to eat breakfast," I hastily said.

"But—"

"Irene wanted to show you something." That distracted him.

"Really? Let's go!"

He grabbed my hand and towed me towards the room where Irene had staked out where she would tutor Ally. It was the same room I was taught in, as well as Claire and Nora, and now Ally.

As Milo continued to pull me with all the eagerness a little boy like him could muster, I couldn't help but feel that James deserved this moment alone, and that he deserved Ally. She was a sweet girl, if not a little exuberant and outgoing. And maybe a little crazy.

I was still smiling as Milo let go of my hand and rushed Irene, throwing his hands around her waist, chattering excitedly at her.

The tightness in my chest was loosening as I watched his eyes dance and he hopped around her on the tips of his toes. I knew that reliving the moment Ava had faded was painful, but knowing that her legacy of love was still alive in the ones closest to me made it bearable. Henry was right.

I let out of a little breath of laughter as Irene gave me an amused look, her hand planted firmly on Milo's dark head to keep him still.

For the time being, everything was alright. And it was the highest hope I could dream of.


End file.
